Quinntana Week
by team-valkyrie
Summary: My drabbles for Quinntana week can be found here
1. Day 1 - Quinntana Begins

A/N: Woooo! Finally participating in Quinntana Week! I'm super pumped because I have shipped Quinntana for years now but have only recently started writing fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Read, review, follow, favorite, etc :)

* * *

Santana meets Lucy when she's seven years old.

It's the first day of kindergarten and she strolls up in there like she owns the place, which she does because hello she's Santana Lopez, and her gaze instantly falls upon a chubby, brunette haired girl that is quietly sitting away from all the kids. Her brilliant hazel eyes stops Santana in her tracks and makes butterflies appear in her tummy. They are so incredibly expressive and the pain is the most prominent emotion. It leaves her heart aching because such a beautiful girl shouldn't look so sad. Santana makes a decision and strolls up to the unknown girl.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez," the young girl states proudly. "What's your name?"

The brunette girl shyly looks up from her drawing of a unicorn and a look of confusion grazes her face. "Me? I'm Lucy Fabray."

"Well, Lucy Fabray, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to color with me?"

Lucy tentatively smiles and nods. "I would like that very much."

* * *

Their friendship blossomed from there. They played together during school, Santana protects Lucy from bullies, and Lucy teaches Santana how to color inside the lines. Even as the years went by, they grew closer together. They got their first matching best friend necklaces in the first grade, got their first piercings in the second grade, had their first sleepover in the third, went to see their first movie in fourth, spent their first vacation in Florida in the fifth, and had their first heartbreak in the sixth.

Lucy's family moving to Columbus for Russell's new job hit both girls the hardest. They were inseparable by then and spent everyday together. It was always Santana&Quinn or Quinn&Santana. From the moment they found out, the two girls spent every moment they could together, trying to savor the few remaining weeks they had together.

The day the Fabray's left, both girls cried all day. They hugged tightly, sobbing, promising to keep in contact through letter, phone calls, anything to keep the connected.

When they watched each other get further away, their hearts simultaneously broke.

* * *

Santana meets Quinn when she is sixteen years old.

It is her first day as a sophomore at McKinley High and she struts in like she owns the place, which she does because she is Santana Lopez and head cheerleader of the Cheerios. With her pinkie linked tightly with Brittany's, she easily maneuvered her way through the sea of red and to her locker in order to get her stuff for her classes.

Halfway there, she is frozen in place. Familiar hazel eyes meet brown and the entire world just melts away, the entire world except for her. She looks different, yet the same. She is taller, slimmer and her hair is dyed blonde. But those eyes. Those hypnotizing,beautiful, expressive hazel eyes are exactly the same.

Santana is running before she realizes what is happening and so does Quinn. It's so cliched and over played but at the same time, they are both too excited to wait. They meet in the middle and immediately engulf each other in a tight hug. Finally, years later, they are both together and they heartbreak they felt that fateful day is mended.

And this time, Santana isn't going to let go.


	2. Day 2 - ComfortFluff

A/N: Quinntana week, take two! Thank you guys for the reviews/follows/favorites, it really means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well!

* * *

Quinn is laying down on her bed reading her favorite book, The Hunger Games, when Santana comes bursting into her room, crying. They were friends, even through all the fights they have had over the years, they were still there for each other and Quinn was instantly worried about her friend.

"Santana… What happened?" the blonde asked softly before standing up and embracing her oldest friend in a warm hug. If it were possible, Santana started crying harder. Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to talk now so she led her to the bathroom and ran her a bath, putting in that lavender soap Santana likes so much. She gently undressed the brunette girl and lowered her down into the warm water. Quinn lathered a sponge up with the soap and washed Santana, then using her shampoo to wash her dark locks, then rinses her. When the water runs cold, she picks up Santana bridal style and warps her up in a fluffy towel.

Walking out of the bathroom, Quinn makes her way to her bed, where she gently lays the girl down. She walks over to her closet and picks out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Quinn goes back to Santana and redresses her before tucking her in and laying down beside her. Santana cuddles closer to Quinn and the blonde can't help but hold her tight.

"She picked him over me. Brittany picked Artie over me…" Santana says softly, her voice laced with a deep sadness that came from within the depths of her soul. Quinn felt her heart ache for the other girl, not knowing what to say so instead she just held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I tried so hard, so damn hard, to be a better person for her. I tried being nicer, I put myself out there, I gave her my heart. I overcame so much just so she would think I was worth it. But it wasn't. I wasn't enough. That's why everyone leaves me. That's why my parents are never home. That's why everyone at school, even the glee club, is afraid of me. That's why you hate me."

Quinn was beyond angry. How dare Brittany do this to Santana? Santana was amazing, the most amazing girl she knew. Sure, she had her flaws but who didn't? Her virtues overruled her flaws. Santana was not only beautiful, but smart, funny, honest, loyal, confident. She could go on. Brittany was lucky to have Santana fall in love with her yet she threw it away.

"No!" Quinn said angrily, no longer able to contain her emotions over the matter. "Santana, you are amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. You are incredibly gorgeous, both street and book intelligent, sarcastically hilarious, sure of yourself and the most loyal person I know. Your parents are too obsessed with work to see they have an amazing daughter, the kids at school are stupid and don't be past the HBIC facade, and I… I could never hate you, Santana," Quinn finished her rant quietly.

Santana gazed up at the blonde and looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Thank you. Those words mean more to me than you will ever know. I love you."

Those three words hit Quinn harder than they should have. It was in that moment that Quinn knew she was in love with Santana. And she was going to try her damn hardest to make Santana feel just how much.

"I love you too, Santana. And I will never leave you."


	3. Day 3 - Meet the Family

A/N: Heyyy! So sorry for skipping yesterday, I had a lot of homework I needed to get caught up on and ended up staying up until 2 am finishing it, not leaving time to write this. But I did! I've had this idea rolling around because a. I haven't seen it done before and b. I really wanted to see a Quinn be able to rebuild a relationship with her daughter more than anything else. So, here it is! As always, thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites, you guys rock! Enjoy :)

Fun fact: I included Frozen 'cause it's my favorite Disney movie and 'cause Idina Menzel aka Shelby was in it.

Another fun fact: the signature "Fabray eyebrow raise" is my fav thing in the whole world

* * *

"Fuck Quinn, I'm shitting bricks here," Santana whined as she paced back and forth in their living room.

"Baby, will you relax? You've met Beth before," Quinn's soft voice said, trying to calm her girlfriend down. Shelby and Beth were coming over any minute now and she didn't want them to see Santana having an emotional breakdown.

"Yeah, as her Auntie Tana! Not your girlfriend!" Santana yelled frustrated. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I want her to like me. I know how important she is to you and how much you want to rebuild your relationship with her. I don't want to be the asshole that's fucks it up for you."

Quinn's heart melted at Santana's confession. It never ceased to amaze her how thoughtful Santana truly is. Not that she ever doubted it, but these were the rare moments that Quinn always treasured.

"Santana," Quinn cooed as she made her way to her restless girlfriend. She pulled Santana in for a tight hug and kissed her temple. "I love you so much. And Beth will learn to love you too. Whatever happens tonight, we're in this together. It won't be easy but I have complete and utter faith that this will work out, I promise."

Santana leaned back and gazed lovingly into Quinn's hazel eyes. "I love you too, babe. And I swear I will do everything in my power to help you with this."

"That is all I ask. Knowing how charming you are, though, I don't doubt you'll make Beth like you," Quinn teased with a smile.

"Let's hope so," Santana chuckle. They kissed and soon after heard the doorbell ring. "Okay, let's do this."

Both women made their way to the door. Before they opened the door, they took deep breaths and gave each other loving looks, knowing that whatever happened, they were in this together.

The door opened and there stood Beth and Shelby.

"Hi," Quinn said softly, in awe of how similar she was compared to her daughter. They were exact replicas. They had the same build, long blonde hair, cute smile and expressive hazel eyes. It was obvious Beth was Quinn's baby girl and it made tears spring to her eyes. Santana noticed and quickly wrapped a supportive arm around the blonde before nudging her towards Beth.

"Hi," the young girl said with a shy smile. "It's been a long time since I've seen you so can I give you a hug?" Quinn couldn't stop the tear of joy that involuntarily fell from her eye. She nodded and pulled the girl into a warm embrace. Santana and Shelby looked upon them with love in their eyes. Santana looking like a proud girlfriend while Shelby looked like a proud mama bear. They shared a knowing look before smiling and giving each other a hug as well.

After the blondes separated, Quinn took Santana's hand and tugged her towards where Beth was. "Beth, you remember Santana, right?" Quinn asked, since they had only met a handful of times.

"Auntie Tana!" Beth"exclaimed happily before jumping into Santana's arms. The Latina was in shock but quickly recovered and returned the hug with a huge grin on her face. "Hey kiddo!"

Santana held the girl in her arms and they all walked towards the dining room table she sat down with Beth on her chatted about random stuff, lost in their own little bubble, while Quinn and Shelby brought the food.

"So, it looks like Beth has warmed up to Santana," Shelby said with a smile, happy about how her little girl had simple clicked with her favorite former student.

Quinn let a huge grin overwhelm her face as her heart burst with joy. "I know, I'm so glad. Santana was really nervous about how they would get along, but I knew she would eventually won her over."

"Santana has a way with charming people, that's for sure." They both nodded, knowing it was true.

Both women gathered the food and drinks and made their way back to the table, where Santana was showing Beth a gift they had gotten her. It was a beautiful custom made dress of Elsa from Frozen that Kurt had designed and made himself. Beth was excited since Frozen was her favorite movie and her eyes sparkled with happiness. She looked at Santana with a look of adoration that matched the one Quinn was wearing. It made her tear up, incredibly relieved Beth liked her so much.

They all sat down and ate, laughing and sharing stories about McKinley, Glee Club, Rachel, and Beth's hilarious stories about kindergarten. When there was a comfortable silence, Quinn decided to tell Beth something very important to her.

"Beth, there's something I need to tell you," Quinn said slowly. Beth nodded so Quinn decided to continue. "Santana… is my girlfriend."

Beth looked at the both and shrugged "I know."

"Wait what?" All three adults exclaimed at the same time.

Beth gave them the signature "Fabray eyebrow raise" and said, "it's kinda obvious they're in love. Santana looks at Mama Quinn like she's her world and Mama looks at Tana like she's her universe."

They were all in awe of Beth's observation and Santana decided to ask the fateful question, "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Love is love," Beth said with a toothy grin.

They all shared a look. They knew it was going to be a hard road to get their family together but they also knew this was an amazing first step.


	4. Day 4 - Future

A/N: Another update, woohoo! Okay so was hella emotional for me because "Adore You" by Miley Cyrus is totally a Quinntana song imo and I love it so much. Also because the way Santana... nevermind you'll find out. As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites and enjoyyyyyyy!

* * *

"Santana, not that I don't love being here, but what are we doing?" Quinn asked as they stepped into the auditorium. Santana had insisted they visit Lima, thus why they were currently at an empty McKinley High.

"This is where it all started," Santana said. "These halls saw everything. Saw us fight, make up, backstab each other, be there for each other, everything. But most importantly, it saw us grow closer than ever before. So, I figured this was the perfect place to do what I have planned."

Santana walked Quinn over to the front row where she sat her down. Then, Santana made her way up to the stage.

"Uh, guys, you can come out now," Santana said behind her. Quinn thought her girlfriend had gone crazy until she saw the old Glee Club step out on stage. Everyone was there. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Noah, Blaine, Sam, Mr. Shue. Even Brittany. "This school means a lot to us both, but what meant the most to us was being part of this club. This crazy, goofy, amazing club. This club helped us not only grow, but learn. It gave us that family that we have always wanted. So I recruited everyone to help me make this special. I know we're one person short but I also know that Finn is watching over us wherever he is." Everyone teared up at the mention of their fallen member but they knew Santana was right.

"So without further ado, I want to perform a song for you babe. And I want yo

you to listen to every word I say. Hit it!" Santana said as the music started and everyone took their place.

_(Santana)_

_Oh, hey, oh_

_Baby, baby, are you listening?_

_Wondering where you've been all my life_

_I just started living_

_Oh, baby, are you listening?_

__

_(Everyone)_

_When you say you love me_

_Know I love you more_

_And when you say you need me_

_Know I need you more_

_Girl, I adore you, I adore you_

__

_(Santana)_

_Baby, can you hear me?_

_When I'm crying out for you_

_I'm scared oh, so scared_

_But when you're near me_

_I feel like I'm standing with an army_

_Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh_

_(Everyone)_

_When you say you love me_

_Know I love you more_

_And when you say you need me_

_Know I need you more_

_Girl, I adore you, I adore you_

__

_(Santana)_

_I love lying next to you_

_I could do this for eternity_

_You and me—we're meant to be_

_In holy matrimony_

_God knew exactly what he was doing_

_When he led me to you_

__

_(Everyone)_

_When you say you love me_

_Know I love you more (I love you more)_

_And when you say you need me_

_Know I need you more_

_Girl, I adore you, I adore you_

_When you say you love me_

_Know I love you more_

_And when you say you need me_

_Know I need you more_

_Girl, I adore you, I adore you_

Throughout the song, Santana had moved closer to where Quinn was sitting. When she finally stood before her girlfriend, she knelt down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful emerald engagement ring.

"Baby, I meant every word in that song. I care, love and adore you with all of my being. We have been through so much together and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. So will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Santana asked with tears streaming down her face.

Quinn tackled her and kissed her before saying "yes, yes, yes" over and over again. Everyone behind them cheered on, happy to see them be so in love.

Quinn and Santana finally separated from their hug and turned to everyone. "Thank you guys so much for the help, I couldn't have done it without you. Let's go to Breadstix to celebrate!" Santana said as she took her fiancé's hand.

They all agreed and started leaving. As Quinn and Santana left McKinley, they knew they were starting the rest of their lives together. And they couldn't be happier


	5. Day 5 - AU

A/N: Holy shit, this story has over 1,000 views! That is amazing, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, it truly means the world to me. The views, reviews, follows, favorites absolutely make my day and motivate to write more. Anyway, onto the story. I simply couldn't resist the thought of Barista!Santana bc honestly if she was a barista, I would go to that coffee shop at least 3 times a day, 7 days a week. Hope you guys enjoy her as much as I do! Enjoy :)

* * *

Quinn walked briskly across UCLA's spacious campus, trying to locate the nearest coffee shop. For some unknown reason, probably to annoy her, her usual joint was closed for the day. On top of that, she was late for a lecture. But there was no way she would survive the rest of the day without coffee so she sacrificed the lecture for caffeine.

Quin finally found an empty Starbucks, thanking every god that answered her prayers. Usually she would refuse to go there because she didn't think the coffee was very good and it was overpriced. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. She quickly went in and headed straight for the counter. When her eyes fell upon the barista, she froze. There stood the most gorgeous woman she had ever met. The woman was obviously Latina. She was slightly shorter than Quinn herself. Her long, raven locks were pulled up into a ponytail and her expressive coffee brown eyes had a mischievous glint that matched the smirk on her face.

"Hey, my name is Santana and I'll be your barista today. What would you like?" When she heard the girl speak, Quinn felt herself melt. Santana's voice was sultry and husky, the type of voice that would make anyone fall to their knees before the goddess, including Quinn.

"A tall hazelnut macchiato please," Quinn said, trying her hardest not to stutter. She mentally praised herself so keeping her composure.

"Sure thing," Santana said with a smile. She cashed Quinn's order and proceeded to make the coffee. "So cutie, what school do you go to?"

Quinn was slightly taken aback by Santana's flirtatious tone. She quickly decided to go for it, since the hottest girl she had ever met was clearly flirting with her. "UCLA. You?"

"Oh cool, I go there too. My classes are in the afternoon, which is why I work in the morning. What's your major?" Santana asked.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know. I would have for sure remembered you if we had met," Quinn murmured before she could stop herself. She went on, trying to hide the blush of her cheeks. "My major is photography, what about you?"

Santana once again chuckled and shot the girl a knowing look. "Oh yeah? Why's that blondie? My major is music, which is probably why we haven't met before."

Quinn blushed deeper but worked up the courage to say what was on her mind. "Because you're the most beautiful girl I've met and I would have remembered you."

"I think you beautiful too," Santana said with a bashful smile. "We should hang out sometime."

Santana finished the drink and grabbed a sharpie before writing some numbers down on it. "Here's my number if you ever want to hang out. We could go grab dinner or something."

It was Quinn's turn to smile, overjoyed with Santana's proposal. "I'd like that very much. I'll text you sometime." Quinn gave Santana one last smile and turned to walk out the coffee shop.

Halfway to her class, she took out her phone and sent someone a text.

_Quinn (11:07 a.m): I'm free this Friday if you want to hang out :)_

_Cute barista (11:08 a.m): Sounds like a date ;) I'll text you the details later, have a great day :) xx_

Quinn let a dorky smile when she read the text. Despite being late, she couldn't be more happy she walked went to Starbucks.


	6. Day 6 - Holidays

A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait, I had a really busy weekend with birthdays and a busy week with work and school. Anyway, is another update for day 6! It's an xmas one (bc who doesnt love xmas? Santana loves it!) and yeahhh. As always, thanks for the views/reviews/follows/favorites they mean a lot to me:) enjoy!

* * *

Santana hated waking up early. Unless it was Christmas. That day, she was always the first one up, usually at the crack of dawn. She woke everyone up with breakfast and loud carols that played on the radio. She just really loved Christmas and couldn't wait for everyone to get up so she could open her presents.

This particular Christmas, however, everyone in her home was refusing to wake up, even with her coaxing. So she did what any civilized person would do. She grabbed the megaphone Sue Sylvester had given her as her graduation gift and strutted to her bedroom.

"Quiiiiiiin, wake up it's 6:30 and I want to open my presentsssss!" Santana whined into the megaphone, which abruptly woke up Quinn. She fell out of bed and Santana couldn't help but laugh. If looks could kill….

"Santana Marie Fabray-Lopez, what the hell were you thinking?!" Quinn hollered in an enraged tone.

"Ohhh, Mama said a bad word!" two voices sing-songed from the doorway. The voices that belonged to Olivia and Amber Fabray-Lopez. Ariana was the splitting image of Quinn while Amber was Santana's. The two sisters giggled and Santana quickly joined in while Quinn sat on the floor glaring at Santana.

"C'mon girls! Let's go downstairs so grumpy can get ready and we can open presents," Santana said ushering the girls out of the room. Before she left, she threw a wink over her shoulder at her wife.

Quinn finally came downstairs 20 minutes later. Her mood was lightened after a nice Christmas breakfast and the family happily made their way to the tree afterwards to open their presents. Santana and Quinn exchanged gifts with each other, Santana getting an acustic guitar she had her eye on and Quinn getting the latest camera while the girls excitedly tore open their numerous presents and got pretty much everything they asked for. All except for one thing...

Suddenly, Santana jumped up from her seat and started bouncing around before dashing away towards the garage yelling "we forgot one" over her shoulder. When she came rushing back, she held a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Santana sat down and gently placed the bundle in her lap before unwrapping it. A small puppy popped out and the girls squealed with excitement. They have been asking for a puppy all year and they had finally gotten one!

"A puppy!"

"Really Santana?"

"Yay!"

Olivia, Quinn and Amber said respectively. The two sisters had a look of pure joy on their faces while their mama had an unamused scowl on hers. Santana smiled sheepishly before squeaking out "surprise" to them. The girl immediately picked up the puppy and started playing with her.

"We should name her Max!"

"No, Lucy!"

"What about Charlie?"

"No, Bella!"

Santana smiled wickedly and said "What about Snix?"

"No!" Quinn, Olivia, and Amber exclaimed at the same time.

Santana pouted and playfully sniffled out a "fine" before smiling wide at her two girls, who were bickering about what to name their new puppy. She looked over at her wife and saw the loving look she had whilst observing their two angels.

This was definitely a Christmas to remember.


	7. Day 7 - Free day

A/N: Smut/punk!Quinn ahead, read at your own risk :) (btw there is a slight change from the actual show, Brittana broke up over the summer instead of staying together in this cause of reasons).

* * *

"Holy..." Santana exhaled out as she drank in the sight before her. Strutting down the hallway was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Quinn Fabray had ditched her 'holier-than-thou' look and had exchanged it for a punk, badass one. Her usual blonde locks were now a bright pink. Her long summer dresses and flats were traded for a black muscle shirt, black studded mini skirt and Doc Martens. Finally, her nose ring and tattoo of Ryan Seacrest (as well as the tongue piercing Santana could have sworn she saw) completed the look. Overall, Quinn looked hot as hell. And hell has never been hotter.

"Hey Santana," a sensual voice husked snapping Santana out of her lust induced haze. Quinn fuckin' Fabray. Whilst Santana had been gawking at the girl, she had failed to realize the other girl had walked up to her. "Heard about you and Britts breaking up over the summer."

"Ye- yeah, it, uh, wasn't working out," Santana stuttered out, flustered by the overpowering smell that was uniquely Quinn with a hint of cigarette smoke.

"Sorry to hear that," Quinn said even though her eyes said a different story. "If you need, ahem, consoling, come find me later." The pink haired girl winked before strutting off down the hallway.

"...Shit."

It took Santana all of ten minutes before she made up her mind and went on the hunt to find Quinn. She found her fifteen minutes later under the bleachers, where the 'Skanks' hung out.

Quinn was sitting on an old beat up couch smoking what seemed to be a well rolled joint. Just as Santana walked up to her, Quinn smirked and exhaled a series of perfect smoke rings. Despite herself, Santana felt herself gush, making her panties even wetter than before.

"Well, that took longer than I expected. I've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Quinn said as she fake pouted. "You're lucky I didn't start without you."

With that, Santana walked forward and straddled Quinn. "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." Santana grabbed Quinn's shirt and passionately pressed their lips together. They made out for a few minutes before Quinn's hand raked down Santana's body and landed on her perfectly round ass. Santana moaned into the kiss and thrust her hips forward, trying to find much needed friction. Quinn grabbed her ass tighter and helped her grind their hips together, making them both groan.

Quinn pulled away briefly before discarding her shirt and bra, then proceeding to do the same to Santana's Cheerios shirt.

"No bra Lopez? Why am I not surprised?" Quinn chuckled before cupping the breasts before her. Santana moaned at the feel, loving how Quinn pinched and tugged at her nipples, making them hard. Santana leaned down slightly and started nipping and sucking at Quinn's moaned when Santana found the spot on her neck that made her weak and wet.

Quinn ran her hands down Santana's body and finally reached the pleated mini skirt. She pushed it up and put her spanks to the side. She teased Santana's clit before thrusting two fingers into her. Santana let out a long, throaty moan and grinded her hips down to meet Quinn's thrusts.

Quinn felt Santana's walls tighten and started fucking her harder while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Shit Quinn, I'm, I'm comingg…" Santana said before her orgasm washed over her in powerful waves. Quinn helped her come down from her high and Santana collapsed into her arms panting.

"Well shit Fabray, didn't know you had it in you," Santana gasped, still out of breath from her orgasm.

"I've had… practice over the summer," Quinn said sly with a proud smirk on her face. "So… Judy is on a Christian Mingle cruise for a few more days… Wanna come over after school?"

"Why don't we just got now?"

Quinn smiled and nodded at Santana's request. They both stood up and accommodated their clothes before making their way out from under the bleachers. They walked towards Santana's car and subconsciously held hands the whole way. When they got the car, Quinn tugged Santana into her and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss, leaving the other girl breathless.

"C'mon Lopez, let's go get our mack on," Quinn said with wink before climbing into the car. Santana quickly followed and turned on the car before speeding out of McKinley's parking lot.


End file.
